Poems from TheShadowlands
by TheShadowlands
Summary: A thread of poetry inspired by the C.S. Lewis books.
1. Impressions of a Lost Kingdom

This is going to be an ongoing thread of Narnia related poetry. I hope to post at least one new poem per day. I hope you will come and join me as we walk together through the Enchanted Forests of Narnia.

This is a poem about the feelings of King Peter when he and his siblings returned to Narnia and found only ruin.

Impressions of the Lost Kingdom.

Time is but an illusion  
Like falling Autumn leaves  
That fade into oblivion  
Carried off by the breeze

Like tiny orphaned children  
Looking for someone to love  
In a world so cold and empty  
Under painted skies above

Narnia has fallen into ruin  
Was this part of Aslan's plan?  
Time has become a betrayer  
Castles return to sand

Kings and Queens of Narnia  
Become legend and memory  
Like the dying of the sunset  
Or the waves out on the sea

Creatures that roamed freely  
Become shadows in the night  
Frightened to show their faces  
In the aura of heaven's light

Where is Aslan the Protector?  
Brave Lion we call for you  
We need from you, your wisdom  
For we know not what to do

Lost, like a child's first thought  
Narnia calls out for rebirth  
To once again hold the promise  
That heaven could be on earth

We make our vows together  
Sons of Adam, daughters of Eve  
The Kings and Queens of Narnia  
Swear an oath to set you free


	2. To Awaken The Darkness of Ages Past

This Poem is a warning about the darkness that hides in the hearts of men, and in the shadows of the Narnian Forest. After the fall of The White Witch 1,300 years ago, there are still those whe desire her return. This is a poem about that desire.

To Awaken The Darkness of Ages Past:

The Dark Magic lies hidden  
Within the forests of this land  
Knowledge that is forbidden  
All part of her master plan

Shadows summon the darkness  
They worship the cloak of night  
Having their dark transgressions  
Covered in snow of virgin white

They skulk around the forest  
Waiting to summon her back  
And to have their fallen Queen  
Lead them again in attack

One thousand generations  
Falling rain turns into mud  
To awaken their dark Queen  
With the touch of human blood

Children of Adam and Eve  
Can fall into temptation  
The hope of these dark demons  
This is their contemplation

If they deceive one human  
To seek what Aslan forbids  
They will unleash the magic  
And the Winter Witch will live

These demons know the promise  
That their queen is still alive  
And the forbidden knowledge  
Will no more have to hide

The sin of pride and honor  
Lives inside the hearts of men  
The White Witch will awaken  
The only question is when?

In this world and in the forests of Narnia, good and evil walk side by side. The question is...Which side will you choose?


	3. If Only You Could Know The Truth

This is a poem that I imagine Mr. Tumnus wanting to tell Lucy when she visited his domicile in LWW. He knows that he should warn her, but his fear of the White Witch leads him to do otherwise.

If Only You Could Know the Truth:

Beware when you enter Narnia  
Of the winds and winter cold  
She watches from the distance  
Your coming has been foretold

Her face is cold as winter  
Her skin like virgin snow  
She holds the key of Hades  
Or that furnace down below

She moves in all directions  
She slithers like a snake  
If you cross the path of Jadis  
A stone creation she will make

Her lies pour down like a river  
Or like the gentle falling rain  
She is a master of deception  
Don't play her deadly game

Those who venture to Narnia  
Beware of the Witches breath  
She will lead you to perdition  
Choose salvation over death

Tumnus plays his flute and tears build in his eyes. The deadly game is about to begin.


	4. The Magic Dance

This is a poem of joy and celebration. It take place in the LWW after Jadis, the White Witch has been defeated by Aslan and the Pevensie children. This poem involves young Lucy, who is taking a walk in a meadow, when something amazing is about to happen.

The Magic Dance:

The sun is shining very bright  
The wind fills the branches of trees  
The wind shares with me her mischief  
The wind is whispering to me

She leads me to a green meadow  
Dreams beyond imagination  
Before my eyes the forest calls alive  
I witness their celebration

I hear her voice inside the breeze  
All of this is for a reason  
We'd be honored if you joined us  
For the changing of the seasons

Flower petals are taking form  
Lady dancers who spin and twirl  
Their transformation from flowers  
Mesmerizes the little girl

Come dance with us daughter of Eve  
Share with us your story and song  
Narnia has reawakened  
It seemed that Winter stayed too long

The dance is not too difficult  
Raise up your arms and spin around  
Reach to touch the light of heaven  
Then touch both your hands on the ground

Be witness to our magic dance  
To praise the name the witch forbid  
The victory of Narnia  
Allows our spirits once now to live

The forests of will not forget you  
Sons of Adam, daughters of Eve  
Inspiration comes from Aslan  
The gift for all those who believe

Listen to the voice inside you  
Faith asks you now to take a chance  
Come and celebrate Queen Lucy  
Come join us in our magical dance

And a young girl who is now a Queen of Narnia, smiles and joins in the wonderful celebration. The celebration of the liberation of Narnia.


	5. Under the Beauty of Heaven's Sky

This is a poem about the rising sun over Narnia and two young mice falling in love. Sometimes its the things we don't see that make all the difference.

Under the Beauty of Heaven's Sky:

Morning illuminates the darkness of sky  
Colors apprear as the world comes alive  
Nocturnal creatures return now to sleep  
Dreams that they hold forever to keep

Under the canopy of power blue skies  
Birds sing to heaven they circle on high  
Flowers awaken gazing skyward above  
Below in the meadow two mice fall in love

Dew covered grasses both holding hands  
They court is ways only mice understand  
He whispers to her, see the blush in her smile  
She covers her mouth like an innocent child

The Gentleman mouse likes what he sees  
Her hair in the wind, dancing on a breeze  
Like the bloom of a flower so lovely to see  
This beautiful lady, gives her sweet love to me

He sees in her eyes the reflection of love  
They draw ever closer she coo's like a dove  
Whiskers now mingle she's waited for this  
He musters his courage and gives her a kiss

Her face now glows like the sun in the sky  
Emotions awaken she understands why  
Nuzzle meets nuzzle returning his kiss  
Being held in his arms is a feeling of bliss

He bends on one knee he asks for her hand  
She nods her head yes, things go as planned  
They'll build a home from branches and leaves  
When the time is right they'll start a family

Under the brush painting of Narnian skies  
The ocean waves dance as time passes by  
Two little mice on the threshold of a dream  
Watch as the birds raise voices and sing


	6. The False Aslan

Imagine seeing Aslan in a dream. He comes to give you an urgent message about the importance of faith in a world who chooses to close its eyes to the truth. The false Aslan in this poem represents how society has turned its back on religion to embrace a more secular worldview, one without religion.

The False Aslan

A false Aslan walks among us  
His subjects fall to their knees  
Believing his deception  
Manipluation comes with ease

Darkness now covers this world  
Just look at what man has done  
Doubting the will of heaven  
Hope fades like the setting sun

Lies pour like honeywater  
His deception cloaks the truth  
Just gratify your conscience  
Poison children in their youth

The power of his language  
Like the poison from a snake  
Infects a persons reason  
Believing in what is fake

You find him in the classroom  
And in the state assembly  
Eliminate religion  
Let denial set you free

Faith is just an illusion  
Nothing lives above the sky  
Reason above religion  
Consequences when they die

Avoid the ways of the world  
Don't let these lies pull you down  
The river of deception  
Be careful or you might drown

I give to you this warning  
Life is more that what you see  
Only your faith can save you  
Only faith can set you free

Beware of the False Aslan  
You know what he wants to do  
He'll take you to perdition  
Don't let this happen to you


	7. The Telmarine's Story

This is a poem told from the point of view of a Telmarine soldier who witnesses events that he cannot fully understand. For how can one soldier comprehend the wonderful mysteries that come from the forests of Narnia?

The Telmarine's Story:

Kissing my wife and my children goodbye  
Wiping the tears from my little ones eyes  
Telling them that I am marching to war  
They don't understand what I'm fighting for

Miraz stands tall, he's painted with gold  
Our lives have been threatened, so we are told  
Four legged monsters and creatures with wings  
Now they must pay for the torment they bring

Heavy gray clouds bathed in sunlight  
Creating illusion, turning day into night  
Armor clad soldiers with spears in their hands  
Disguising the face that once was a man

Telmarine honor demands I should go  
Fighting for reasons this man does not know  
We march to the beat of pulsating drums  
Dark clouds consume the light of the sun

Miraz has ordered our army to stand  
Cold steel swords in warm sweaty hands  
They witness the duel of a child and king  
Miraz is felled by the boys deadly swing

Banners are raised and the fighting begins  
Each army praying that their side will win  
Flesh pierces steel, the splatter of blood  
Both man and beast die together in mud

Something has happened, alive come the trees  
Enemy forces drive us to our knees  
Banners are lowered, the horns sound retreat  
Never before have we tasted defeat

We race to the river, and what do we see  
A Lion is speaking, but how could this be?  
Our army surrenders, they show us mercy  
Centaurs and badgers are looking at me

The Lions proclaims that Caspian is King  
Throughout the country bells start to ring  
I return to my home, my wife starts to cry  
She gives thanks heaven that I did not die


	8. To See The Days of Glory

This is a poem about Lucy and Aslan after Narnia was delivered from the darkness of the White Witch. It is a poem about a promise.

To See The Days Of Glory:

His eyes are like the light of the sun  
His mane like fields of golden wheat  
His roar makes enemies turn and run  
His voice is strong, yet it sounds so sweet

Gentle is He who I know and love  
The protector of these ancient lands  
His face is proof that heavens above  
His message of love I understand

We walk together under blue skies  
He shares with me secrets of truth  
His word is pure, Aslan never lies  
He tells me of my virtues of youth

Winds blow His mane like waves on a sea  
His smile like the stars in the sky  
Only He could set Narnia free  
Birds sing praises to heaven on high

Aslan tells me that I have done well  
I have played my part in this story  
For the future we can never tell  
I pray we'll see the days of glory


	9. The Seven Deadly Sisters

Picture a scenic landscape in the enchanted forests of Narnia. Imagine Aslan speaking to the young Kings and Queens of Narnia in the form of a story that involves and important lesson He wants them all to learn. The names of the sisters are taken from the Latin.

**LUXURIA (lust) GULA (gluttony) AVARITIA (greed) ACEDIA (sloth or laziness) IRA (wrath or anger) INVIDIA (envy or jealousy) SUPERBIA (pride or vanity). The names are what some people call: The Seven Deadly Sins.**

**The Seven Deadly Sisters:**

Gather around me my young sovereigns  
Listen to what I have to say  
You're kings and queens of Narnia  
Don't let your morals run astray

There are seven deadly sisters  
Who want possession of your souls  
A lesson to be learned from this  
I would like all of you to know

The first is named **LUXURIA  
**She wants to fill your hearts with lust  
Turn away from this temptation  
This woman you should never trust

She dresses up like a harlot  
She's craving immoral pleasure  
Your bodies are sacred temples  
And you soul its hidden treasure

The second Sister named **GULA  
**Is a woman who likes to feast  
Gluttony is her obsession  
She has the hunger of a beast

She puts food inside her body  
Like a person breathes in the air  
She can only lay on couches  
Overeating can cause despair

The third named **AVARITIA  
**Other people just call her greed  
She is petty and she's selfish  
Always taking more than she needs

She never shares with anyone  
She only wants things for herself  
The more she has the more she wants  
All that matters to her is wealth

The fourth is named **ACEDIA  
**Other people just call her sloth  
Her preference is doing nothing  
She never takes her nightgown off

She'll never finish anything  
In fact, she never even starts  
She wants her chores done by others  
This sister thinks she's very smart

The fifth Sister is named **IRA  
**Other people just call her wrath  
She is very quick to anger  
Just stay out of this sisters path

She revels in adversity  
Always ready to start a fight  
Are you listening young Edmund?  
Anger will never make things right

The sixth is named **INVIDIA  
**But others call her jealousy  
She always looks with wanting eyes  
She covets everything she sees

She always wants what others have  
All your treasures she wants to own  
She will take from you what she wants  
She will take your silver and gold

The seventh named **SUPERBIA  
**Others would call her vanity  
Very selfish in her actions  
She does not respect you or me

She takes pride in her apprearance  
Wanting all the others to see  
And all the riches of the world  
Won't bring satisfaction to thee

Be wary of these dark sisters  
For hey are dangerous and old  
If you let them inside of you  
They will corrupt your very soul

Now think about what you have learned  
And memorize this everyday  
Before you can rule a kingdom  
Seek out my wisdom when you pray


	10. The Confrontation

This is a poem about the battle between Aslan's forces and the Telmarine forces led by the the dread King Miraz.

The Confrontation:

Armies stand in ordered lines  
Morning sun begins to shine  
Human faces turned to stone  
Armor covers skin and bone

Marching to a cadance song  
Across the river wide and long  
Through a forest filled with trees  
Smell of fear in morning breeze

Standing in the bright sunlight  
Ready now to start the fight  
Horses stand with polished heels  
Chariots with wooden wheels

Orders given the fight begins  
Each side praying they will win  
Aslan's forces standing tall  
Miraz armies start to fall

Susan's arrows Peter's sword  
Narnia's victory assured  
Lucy rides the countryside  
Aslan appears before her eyes

Mighty Aslan starts to roar  
Flying birds begin to soar  
Miraz armies in retreat  
The bitter wine taste of defeat

Aslan's army wins the war  
Knowing what they're fighting for  
Narnia has been set free  
This is Caspian's destiny

Midnight sky and blood red rose  
Flowers rest and soon will grow  
Aslan's armies won the day  
Kings and Queens bow heads and pray


	11. An Imposter to the Throne

This is a poem about King Peter and his impressions of Prince Caspian.

**An Imposter to the Throne?**

Who is this pretender who thinks he's king?  
This young foreigner, this Telemarine  
It was him who called us back to this land  
Is that Susan's horn he holds in his hand?

My distrust for Caspian, I can't hide  
The creatures of Narnia have to decide  
Who they want to lead them, him or me?  
Is this Caspian's or my own destiny?

I should have never went along with him  
The chances of capturing Miraz were slim  
And now we must start again and regroup  
Consequences of inexperience and youth

Like a Greek tragedy, we stand alone  
The price we must pay to reclaim our throne  
How many more of the innocent must die?  
No more will I give in to foolish pride

My sisters and brother stand at my side  
The sun is rising above in the sky  
Caspian stands with a sword in his hand  
A weapon alone does not measure a man

We wait impatiently for them to come  
The enemy marches to a muffled drum  
Brave Aslan, why have you forsaken me?  
Give to me the wisdom that I will need


	12. The Tears That Fall From Heaven

The loss of a loved one is often impossible to describe. In the discipline of Psychology, it is said that there are eight stages of grief that a person must experience as part of the process that leads to them finding direction back in their lives. Here is an example of a young woman, going through this painful process of losing her lover to the war.

**The Tears That Fall From Heaven:**

A beautiful young woman  
Trying so hard to survive  
She lives a simple existance  
That is how she stays alive

She fell in love with a man  
Who Miraz marched off to war  
To stand against Narnia  
She knows not what the fight is for

Time becomes an illusion  
On the night she fell in love  
Holding his hand in the dark  
And watching the sky above

He gave to her a promise  
That young lovers understand  
She is to be his woman  
And he is to be her man

Keeping these fond memories  
In the closet of her mind  
To be a woman in love  
Reality can be unkind

Sad news comes to her villiage  
The young woman starts to cry  
For she has found out the truth  
The reason her lover has died

**Shock** of the news breaks her heart  
She falls to the floor, out of breath  
Her heart is beating heavy  
She must cope with her lovers death

Her eyes begin to water  
Like a fountian that overflows  
Sad rain that falls from heaven  
Her body starts feeling cold

**Denial** now consumes her  
Maybe he is still alive?  
Surely, they are mistaken  
There is no reason to cry

The loss of her young lover  
How could this happen to her?  
Why are both of her parents  
Saying these terrible words

**Anguish** enters her body  
She cannot deny his death  
Reality consumes her  
Like a rock upon her chest

Her heart sinking like a stone  
That was thrown into the sea  
The emotional disconnection  
And the truth of what will be

**Anger** begins to consume her  
Her heart is now full of hate  
Why was he taken from her  
To meet a violent fate?

Soldiers know nothing of love  
They only want to fight wars  
She is feeling abandoned  
What good is her crying for?

She **Bargains** with the heavens  
If only he could come back  
She wants to change the future  
What if Miraz never attacked?

Each morning she brings flowers  
To the home where her lover lived  
She tells both of his parents  
The kindness her lover gived

**Guilt **spreads just like a cancer  
Just why is it she survived?  
Unworthy of his kindness  
Undeserving to be alive

How is his Mother doing  
Knowing that her son is dead?  
These are the deep emotions  
Playing inside of her head

The rhythm and cycles of life  
Tell her, this is how things will be  
**Acceptance** that he is gone  
She must face this reality

Life is both joy and sorrow  
The measure of it, she knows  
She must live her life without him  
For that is how the wind blows

**Hope** for a brand new future  
She must go on and survive  
Through this pain and suffering  
Maturity is in her eyes

Life goes on for this woman  
She will never forget the past  
She has learned to love another  
But memories always last

She has become a Mother  
Life's mystery, she understands  
She deeply loves her husband  
But remembers that other man

A woman's heart is an ocean  
Sharing both sunshine and rain  
She is living in the future  
Remembering her lover's name

And in her moments of weakness  
She tries her best to understand  
Everyting has its reasons  
As she holds her childs hand

The day turns into twilight  
And darkness is soon to arrive  
A woman stands with her children  
By a stream by a mountain side

Placing a lantern on water  
To be carried off into the night  
She sadly watches the lantern  
May her lover see this light

My heart goes out to all of you who understand what emotional pain is to be carried when love ends or when a loved one dies. Poet Walt Whitman...summed up life in three words. **IT GOES ON.**


	13. The Lametations of Susan Pevensie

This is a poem about a young woman who thinks that she has somehow been '"left behind" or forgotten. Why was she not taken with her family in the accident? Why must she grow old without them? These questions cannot be answered, but they are still asked.

**The Lamentations of Susan Pevensie....by the Stream:**

The song of the nightingale  
Is sung so sadly in the night  
I watch the river flow gentle  
I am holding a lantern light

My reflection on the water  
Behind a bitter wall of blue  
As I meditate on my past  
I am thinking again of you

Watching the passing currents  
The glowing lantern in my hand  
Thinking I have been left behind  
I try my best to understand

Why have you taken my brothers?  
Their faces, I no longer see  
And what of my younger sister  
Just what has become of Lucy?

Why is it I, that must grow old  
And live an ordinary life?  
Am I just meant to bear children  
And do the duties of a wife?

The promises of Narnia  
Are like the leaves that fall from trees  
They whither and they blow away  
Why has Aslan forsaken me?

Destiny made me a woman  
I gave up the days of my youth  
Squandering it for vanity  
While closing my eyes to the truth

I'm standing over a river  
As it flows gently to the sea  
I see silver beams of moonlight  
Is Aslan talking to me?

The voice that I hear in the night  
A call that whispers in my ears  
The voice is so reassuring  
It says, I have nothing to fear

I kneel and touch the water  
It is so fluid, clean and clear  
My only wish is that Aslan  
Could come and wipe away my tears

I take one last reflective look  
I see my face inside the stream  
And think of all my dreams deferred  
Like poorly written poetry

The stars are watching quietly  
The night birds calling from trees  
Someday I know I'll see Aslan  
In the realm of eternity

As the evening carries on; Susan walks away from the river with her lantern.


	14. Reepicheep's Words of a Last Goodbye

Imagine the scene in The Dawn Treader when Lucy, Edmund, Eustace and Reepicheep sail into Aslan's country. As they marvel at the heavenly beauty of Aslan's country, Reepicheep tells the children his words and his final goodbye.

**Reepicheep's Words of His ****Last Goodbye:**

I want to say these words now  
Eternity is in my sight  
I thank you for your friendship  
For all of these days and nights

There well always come a time  
When journeys come to an end  
Like the changing of the seasons  
I will miss you all, my friends

Sailing into adventure  
We have walked on foreign sands  
Stood brave in the face of danger  
All in the name of Aslan

We have sailed the ocean  
Sharing joy and sharing tears  
Finding courage in our faith  
Overcoming all our fears

I beg of you, your pardon  
I must leave your company  
I found my destination  
We call it, Aslan's country

Every morning has a sunset  
I know this truth is real  
You are all so dear to me  
You know just how I feel

I have made my decision  
There's a longing, deep inside  
I want to be with Aslan  
And to stand there, by His side

Don't weep for me, Queen Lucy  
I go to a better place  
There are no tears in heaven  
Put a smile on your face

I thank you, young King Edmund  
For putting your trust in me  
At the end of our voyage  
You must watch Queen Lucy

And to you, Master Eustace  
Did you learn your lesson well?  
Maturity brings forth wisdom  
You have changed, that I can tell

Say farewell to Caspian  
I was proud to serve my king  
I hope he and his true love  
Will get married in the spring

To Drinian and his crew  
Of the Dawn Treader, I say  
Let the wind fill their sails  
Like the dawn that lights the day

Remember me as your friend  
Keep this promise in your heart  
I will be thinking of you  
We will never be apart

Just put your faith in Aslan  
For His promises are true  
One day you'll be in heaven  
Where the skies are always blue

I fade into memory  
And beyond this world of dreams  
I know Aslan is watching  
I can see the forest green

I must take my leave from you  
Do not cry no tears for me  
This is what I have dreamed of  
I have found my destiny

I look at the tall mountains  
White flowers become the sea  
I go now to find Aslan  
And I go now, happily


	15. Song of the Morning Bird

Imagine a fine Spring morning in the forests of Narnia. Then imagine young Queen Lucy taking a stroll on a dark green meadow, blanketed with colorful flowers. Then imagine her spying on something she sees moving on the meadow, under a tree.

**Song Of The Morning Bird:**

I wandered out in the meadow  
There is a song inside the breeze  
I discover a chirping bird  
That must have fallen from a tree

Its tiny wings are all covered  
With the moisture of morning dew  
The bird looks at the tree of green  
Surrounded by colorful hues

I reach for this precious baby  
And cup it gently in my hands  
It's little face is filled with fear  
This child does not understand

This small bird has no idea  
Of what I am planning to do  
I place it inside my pocket  
In my long gown of powder blue

I pray to Aslan for courage  
Then I try to climb up the tree  
My movements are very awkward  
A Queen must still move gracefully

I find where the bird is nesting  
The little home, where she resides  
I place the bird into its nest  
I see excitement in her eyes

The baby bird begins to chirp  
It sings her song up to the sky  
With praises only Aslan knows  
I am so happy, I want to cry

I notice my gown is ruined  
Torn are all the ribbons and bows  
But I feel great satisfaction  
For a greater lesson, I know

I was happy to help this bird  
Giving to it, a gentle lift  
She sings in appreciation  
Her chirping music, is her gift


	16. The Goddess and the Golden Staircase

Imagine a cold and dark English night in the north of London. The Pevensie children, like many others have been evacuated from London as a result of the war with Germany. Professor Kirkle notices that the children appear bored and uninspired. He decides to tell them a story.

**The Goddess and the Golden Staircase:**

A rainy night, north of London  
Inside of Professor Kirkle's home  
The Penvensie children gather  
A naked candle stands alone

They sit together on a rug  
Their host is in his easy chair  
There is silver in his smile  
And there is silver in his hair

There is light from a fireplace  
Painting shadows on the walls  
The mansion is warm and sleepy  
Marble statues witnessing it all

Please help me solve a mystery  
Why do the stars shine in the sky?  
What is that colorful spectrum  
Up in the Arctic, very high?

I want to tell you a story  
About a woman and her dream  
To touch the face of heaven  
Now let me tell you of her scheme

There was once a divine creature  
Adorned in the best finery  
These gems glittered in the sunlight  
She took pride in her jewelry

Consumed by her own vanity  
As well as arrogance and pride  
She would want to draw attention  
Whenever she would go outside

The other women despised her  
None had the riches that she had  
They planned to humiliate her  
So they devised a wicked plan

They told her that the finest jewel  
Was found on the face of the sun  
If she could reach up and take it  
She'd be the envy of everyone

She reached her hand to the heavens  
She even stood on her tiptoes  
If only the sun was in her reach  
Or if only she could grow?

She would give the sun her treasures  
Diamonds, sapphires, and rubies  
In exchange for his shining light  
That she would wear for all to see

She hired the best carpenters  
To build a staircase, made of gold  
She would climb to the sun itself  
On the handrail, she would hold

She arrayed herself in clothing  
And be a vision to the sun  
She wore make up and fine fragrance  
An earth goddess, she would become

Her gown flowed with many colors  
She was a lovely sight to see  
Like a rainbow before the sun  
Complimented with jewelry

The staircase was blessed with magic  
The stairs turned gold with every step  
Her walking worked an alchemy  
But was she walking to her death?

People stood around in wonder  
The magic staircase, growing high  
They could barely see the woman  
Who would touch the face of the sky

The other women were laughing  
They're treachery, they can't disguise  
Who can touch the face of the sun?  
Someone with vanity and pride

As the woman climbed up higher  
She left the realm of earth behind  
All she could think of was riches  
The only thought inside her mind

The sun watched her with amusement  
Such an unusual sight to see  
This woman was quite beautiful  
Whatever would she want from me?

She kneeled before his presence  
Offering all of her jewels to him  
In exchange for his rays of sunlight  
Making her bright, and the sun dim

He was taken by her beauty  
You can call it, love at first sight  
He had plans for this young woman  
In her beauty, he did delight

{The sun}  
I put forth a proposition  
I ask that you become my wife  
For I can make you to a goddess  
You'll be the Mistress of the night

But that was not what she wanted  
She reached to steal the sunlight  
The golden staircase disappeared  
She would not give up without a fight

{The woman}  
Give to me your golden sunlight  
I want that treasure for my own  
For I want to be the envy  
Of all my village and my home

The sun did not pay attention  
To all the words the woman said  
She was to become his lover  
Or he would make sure she was dead

{The Sun}  
You will shine with me in heaven  
And all the mortal ones will see  
You are the treasure of the earth  
And now you will belong to me

She surrendered to his power  
She would live her life in the sky  
To complete this transformation  
The young woman would have to die

The sun reached his arm to hold her  
Her body melted in his hands  
He remolded and reshaped her  
This was not what the woman planned

Her jewelry became the stars  
That shine very bright in the sky  
Her hair, like the midnight ocean  
Teardrops from heaven that she cries

She lives with the Sun forever  
A victim of her own devise  
The Mistress of the Darkness  
Is the other half of the sky

She's Aurora Borealis  
She's often called, the Northern Lights  
Her rainbow dress in the darkness  
Illuminates the world every night

There's a moral to this story  
You should not take what is not yours  
I will see you in the morning  
And don't forget to do you chores

Susan took the hand of Lucy  
Edmund simply walked off to bed  
Peter thanked the kind professor  
Who was busy scratching his head

When all the children has left him  
After they all said their goodnights  
The professor, in his study  
Reading about the Northern Lights


End file.
